Your New Beginning Was A Perfect Ending?
by RockDiva
Summary: "I'll be back again before you know it." "You won't remember me." Okay does anyone else wish there had been a scene somewhere within or following the Alice In Wonderland credits? Some sort of deeper closure? This is how I would have done it... Implied H/A


**Author Note: **I would like to thank every single person who reviewed and/or faved my first fiction here in this section (as well of those who faved me as an author!) You all gave me encouragement to unleash another idea which has been swimming around in my head. I'm certain most of us were pretty disappointed with the ending, at least as far as Hatter/Alice are concerned - or else there wouldn't be so many splendid reunion pieces to be read here. I personally wish there had been a scene somewhere within the credits or following the credits. While I love that Alice found her new beginning, it just wasn't enough! So, this very short piece is how that credits scene would have played out had I been the one in charge of production/writing (which is not to say I disrespect Burton or Woolverton by any means!). Thus, if you'd like, you could totally try to imagine Avril singing _Alice _epically as it fades and this scene comes on...as that's what I was doing when I wrote it :P

Disclaimer: I do not own _Alice In Wonderland_. If I did own this particular version, I can assure you certain kisses and a very particular line from Tarrant would never have been deleted from the script. I also do not claim to know if this plot, any of the specific details, etc. have already been used somewhere in this vast section as I have only read a handful of the many wonderful things offered here. So, my apologies if you feel I have stolen something from you. I promise it was unintentional! Title from Kelly Clarkson's _All I Ever Wanted._

**

* * *

Your New Beginning Was A Perfect Ending?**

"Welcome back," the crowd had cheered and applauded –as much as those of society could be expected to cheer and applaud- as Alice Kingsleigh and Lord Ascot stood at the center of attention upon the Ascots' lawn. It was a celebration of their return from the Fareast and the success of the business they'd accomplished there. Yet, it was also a personal celebration for several in attendance.

Lord Ascot was celebrating seeing his wife and son again. Hamish was celebrating having another young lady upon his arm – one who was clearly more suited to Hamish and Hamish to her. Likewise, Lady Ascot was celebrating the match as she was expecting a more favorable proposal to be made by time the day was over (perhaps she had even planned it spitefully in lieu of Alice's presence with them).

Margaret was celebrating the return of her beloved sister, secretly hoping even more than their mother that Alice would now find a man who would make her as happy as Lowell had made herself. Lowell, on the other hand, wasn't celebrating anything at all. Helen was celebrating the vision her daughter had become. It amazed her to notice Alice was still as beautiful, if not even more beautiful, as when she'd left despite months of labor.

All the while, Alice was celebrating a most fanciful notion that had possessed her mind since the _Wonder _had started its voyage back for London. Yes, Alice's celebratory state surpassed those of her friends and loved ones. As she looked around at the guests, studying their faces and the drab colors they were surrounded by, she began to get the inkling it was Time again.

She pulled out a lovely gold pocket watch she had purchased for herself in spite of it being a man's accessory. Alice had determined she should have one so she would no longer be forced to rely on one which belonged to a white rabbit, no matter how wonderful he might be. She absolutely refused to be late again.

As she looked at the watch, her inkling was confirmed. She quickly put the pocket watch away, looking upon her mother's face as she did. Helen could see the gleam in Alice's eyes and was certain she was up to something new and mischievous. However, Helen simply returned the gleam with a smile, knowing there was nothing more she could do to restrain her daughter from being who she wanted to be.

With that, Alice took flight across the grounds, a few people noticing as they turned up their noses at such uncalled for behavior. Of course, had they known the motive behind her dramatic exit, they might not have assumed it uncalled for. As she made it to the gardens, Alice dared not look back at the party or her family for fear she would lose her muchness and succumb to the "reality" she currently existed in.

Alice's flight continued onward, dodging branches here and there as she got further and further away from the Ascot's property. Then, as she reached the top of a small incline, she saw it: a perfectly normal hole in a perfectly normal tree. Only, she was certain the tree had grown in that specific spot just for her and her alone.

She halted for a moment before slowly inching nearer and nearer to it. She almost feared that the hole at the base of the tree would close itself up right before her eyes should she rush towards it. Of course, that could never happen, she reasoned. The hole just had to be there for her alone as much as the tree was.

Finally, she stood at the edge. Without hesitating, she grabbed hold of her mother's necklace –having been given it to keep– in order to keep it secure before plunging into the hole. Before she even had a chance to think about anything (well, maybe she was thinking about _something_), Alice had landed in the hall with doors, drank some Pishalver, gone through the shrinking ritual, come out through the door and even eaten some Upelkuchen to make things right again.

Now there was nothing left to do except run. And that's exactly what she did.

Alice ran as though the very ground beneath her feet would give way if she didn't. As she ran, thoughts of Underland began to flood her mind. She knew the vibrant colors that blended altogether around her eyes as she ran would never get terribly dull no matter how often she saw them. On the other hand, she also desired to see the palace of Marmoreal in all of its vibrant, white, shining glory. For in Underland, even white was a color its own, entire, not to be taken for granted as boring and lifeless.

But there was no time for any of that now. For there were only two colors which Alice was fixated upon at the moment, as her feet never faltered in bringing her ever closer to green and orange.

As she continued on, the Wind obliged to help her on her journey and began to blow beneath her heels in order to make her pace quicken even more. Meanwhile, an old familiar song crept to the forefront of her mind and a smile to her face. "Cats and rabbits would reside in fancy little houses," she began to half-sing, half-declare between heavy breaths. "And be dressed in shoes and _hats_ and trousers!" Alice felt her heart beating faster and faster, but she was certain it was not due to the speed at which she ran. "In a world of my own." She smiled even more brightly when she turned towards a new path and saw a marvelous clearing a way in the distance.

Alice continued to sing more quietly, which then turned into breathy hums, as the clearing grew closer and closer. Time seemed to be teasing her with how long it was taking her to reach it. But, at last her song came to an end and she reached her destination: a fantastic tea party.

However, instead of stopping and waiting for any of the party goers to notice her presence, Alice continued her delightfully mad dash.

Jumping upon the chair at the near end of the tables, nearly stepping on Chessur who evaporated just in time, and then onto the tables themselves, Alice ran the length of them until she was staring down upon the most wonderful looking top hat ever made. The party goers were strangely silent behind her, not even a cup was thrown, as though afraid they had finally _all _lost their minds entirely.

"Hatter," Alice said with determination, muchness and ultimately pure bliss dripping from her voice. This caused the top hat to slowly tilt back until the face which had been hiding beneath the shadow of the brim could be seen.

For a moment, the odd yet perfect silence remained as Alice searched those green eyes she had missed so dearly when she had "woken up."

"Alice?" His green eyes got even brighter and the smile Alice was anxiously waiting for rushed to his face. "You remembered!"

**The End **(or should I say, fade back to credits and Avril singing epically)

* * *

**A/N (cont.) - **I know it's only implicitly Hatter/Alice, but I was trying to keep it in line with the movie itself which was also only implicitly Hatter/Alice. So, I wanted it to seem as though it could flow with the film itself. I hope everyone enjoyed it or at least had a laugh, for I love to amuse :)


End file.
